ookamishoujotokurooujifandomcom-20200222-history
Kyouya Sata/Plot
Read the full episode summaries 'here' by clicking on the episode you would like to read about. Anime While Kyouya was outside with his friend, a strange girl suddenly takes a picture of him and runs away. At school he meets that girl again, her name being Erika. She opens up to him about her problems saying that she told her friends Kyouya was her boyfriend and requested him if he could play along. Of course he was willing to do that, but for a price. Erika must become his (pet) dog in order for him to act as her boyfriend. Erika was left without a choice and accepts it. As days pass by, Erika does whatever Kyouya asks for. Kyouya finds out that a guy who holds a grudge against him (because his girlfriend fell in love with Kyouya) started to hit on Erika. Knowing that the guy didn't have good intentions, Kyouya followed Erika and Kimura on their 'date'. When Kimura asked Erika about her and Sata's relationship, she replies saying that they're not really dating, and explains their fake relationship. Erika had the intention of possibly dating him due to his previously kind and caring behavior towards her, thinking she might not have to continue playing along with being Kyouya's pet. He quickly asked Erika to forget about their date and told her he wouldn't date a girl who is as plain as her and Sata's. When asked by Erika if everything he said and did were all lies, he callously asked her how desperate she is for a man that she easily believed his acts and that he wouldn't date a cheap girl like her, which triggered Sata to punch him in the face. Erika slowly starts to have feelings for Kyouya. One day when she goes to Kyouya's house to deliver some apple-pears, she sees a woman come out of his door which pushes her to confess to him. After hearing her confession, Kyouya is surprised but then brushes it off telling her that she's only imagining her love due to their situation. The rejection leaves Erika hurt where she shoves the apple-pears at him and runs off in tears. While she was walking back to her house she sees the girl who came out of Kyouya's house. She tells her that Kyouya stopped playing around with girls because he had found a new dog. After hearing that, she runs back to Kyouya's house and tells him that it wasn't a mistake about her loving him and there she promises that she will show him how much she loves him. The next day they meet Kyouya's friend Takeru. Kyouya finds out that Takeru is trying to help Erika with making Kyouya fall in love with her. Knowing this, he just plays along with it. At night he called both Kyouya and Erika and told Kyouya that he was in love with Erika and asked if he could take her from him, which Kyouya responded with "do whatever you want". At the end Kyouya tells Takeru that he already knew that Takeru was lying about being in love with Erika. Kyouya went after Erika and they both made up. During christmas Erika and Kyouya both go outside to take pictures which she could send to her friends, but on their way back Erika's stomach starts hurting and they go to a cafe to rest a bit. There Erika asks Kyouya what he thinks about her, so Kyouya acts like he secretly actually liked her all this time and Erika believed him and got really happy. So when Kyouya asked her how long he was supposed to keep acting like this, she got really mad and threw water at him and afterwards ran away in tears. That night Kyouya came to her house. There he gives her a present; a heart shaped necklace and claims this to be a symbol of how she belongs to him. They afterwards make up. Kyouya realizes how close Erika recently was with a guy named Yuu. At Valentine Day he sees Yuu with chocolates and when he went to Erika, because she wanted to give Kyouya her chocolates he sees that those were the same as the one which Yuu had and he refused to accept her chocolates. The next day at school, Yuu walks up to Kyouya and tells him that he has confessed to her and he was waiting for her reply. Kyouya doesn't seem to care about it and says a girl like Erika was just a way to kill time from the start, not knowing that Erika was also listening. Erika decided to stop this whole fake boyfriend act and told Kyouya about this, but Kyouya seemed he didn't care about it anyway. On white day he gets a call from Takeru. He says he spotted Erika and Yuu together. That's when Kyouya realizes he needs to do something. Kyouya goes to the place where Yuu and Erika were. There he hears Erika rejecting Yuu's feelings and telling him that she still loves Kyouya. After hearing this, Kyouya takes Erika with him, kisses her and indirectly says he loves her. A new year begins and Kyouya is in the same class as Erika. They meet a new guy called Nozomi. He asks Kyouya why he's with Erika and says obscene things about her which makes Kyouya furious. At the end Kamiya decides that he will break their relationship one way or another, determined to get Kyouya to see girls the way he does, also adding that he must do this because they are "cut from the same cloth." During the orienteering event, Nozomi tries in vain to get Kyouya to become a playboy like himself. However at the last night of the orientation, Kyouya told Nozomi that "It doesn't matter how much trash you pick up. You've just got a pile of trash". He is referring to how Nozomi fills his time with 500 plus girls and isn't really serious about any one of them. Kyouya tells Nozomi that there is hope for him still, because before he met Erika, he was just like Nozomi. The next day at school Nozomi tells them both that he will also change and get a serious girlfriend. Afterwards he becomes friends with them and also meets Takeru with whom he also becomes friends. Erika's birthday is coming up and Kyouya asks her what she wants. She is embarrassed but asks for love. Later that night Kyouya asks Nozomi and Takeru what love is, since it is such an abstract concept for him. He asks what he should get her. However later the next day, Kyouya eavesdrops on Erika while she is talking to San. Erika admits she wants Kyouya to say "I love you" to her. On her birthday, they go to a restaurant, watch a movie, window shop and later take a night time boat cruise. Throughout all of this Kyouya is trying to say "I love you" but every time becomes flustered and makes some excuse. At the end of their date, Erika stops him and thanks him saying "I love you.". Kyouya pulls her from the road as a car passes by and whispers "I love you" to her. Erika says that this has been the best birthday ever. While the group was going home after school they meet Kyouya's sister; Reika whom has the same personality as Kyouya. After talking for a while she leaves together with Kyouya. The day after, Reika invites Erika out on a "date". She eagerly accepts, determined to make a good impression in front of Kyouya's sister. They proceed to go to multiple places, eating lots of gourmet foods. Erika is amazed that Reika can eat so much and still be as slim- Erika herself feeling sick from eating so much. Later when they are out sitting down, Reika is approached by two boys, who try and get her number. She disses them by saying they should go to the zoo for a better match. Erika says she is very harsh and Reika responds by saying they are just boys, Kyouya included. Reika continues to talk about Kyouya, badmouthing him about his personality. Hearing this, Erika starts to become protective, naming multiple occasions when Kyouya had been nice to her, exaggerating slightly. Reika finds this incredibly amusing, saying someone like Kyouya would never say or act like that. Erika becomes more annoyed and angry, proclaiming that she doesn't know everything about Kyouya since she's family, and Kyouya can really love a person. She also tells Reika she is the one treating him like a fool. Reika seems amused and challenges her, saying if Erika beats her, she will apologize. Kyouya gets a call from Reika telling him to go to the hotel she was staying at. Kyouya initially refuses, but after his sister mentions Erika is also there, Kyouya proceeds to ask why she's with her, becoming worried about what happened to Erika. Reika responds slyly by saying "She snapped at me, so I took care of her." Kyouya rushes to the place they are. Reika asks what took him so long, and Kyouya seems to have no interest in talking to her, and just wants to know where Erika is. Reika seems annoyed that Kyouya won't stop and talk to her and Kyouya proceeds to threaten her, saying "Do whatever you want. Depending on what happened, I have more to say." Reika is shocked and seems to understand Kyouya is serious about Erika. A short while after, Erika can be heard vomiting in the bathroom. She comes out and apologizes, saying she couldn't handle all the food she just ate. Erika tells Kyouya that Reika challenged her to a eating contest and that she ate over her limit. Afterwards Kyouya and Erika are seen outside where Kyouya asks her why she was challenged. Erika embarrasedly responds, saying Reika was making fun of him. Kyouya seems unbothered, saying she should just let her say what she wants, and that it becomes a pain otherwise. Erika then asks "So... If she made fun of me, would you stay quiet?" he responds with, "Obviously... I'd make it so she could never talk again." Erika is overjoyed by his response and goes to hug him just before he adds, "Is what you'd want me to say, right?" She pulls back and pouts, saying she knew it was a trap. Sata smiles at this. The next day, Reika invites Erika along with her and Sata for a trip to Kobe, where their mother lives. Erika accepts and a few days later they leave. Once they get there, Erika meets their mother, Hitomi Sata. Erika is nervous, and finds Kyouya's mom 'very elegant'. They go to Hitomi's house, where Reika, Erika and Hitomi start talking. Hitomi is seen drinking from a bottle of alcohol and admit she dressed up and wanted Kyouya's girlfriend to like her. Erika helps Reika clean dishes as Reika begins to talk about their past, saying Kyouya has developed a suspicion for love due to his parents divorce and his mother often blames herself, so she is happy to see he has finally found someone like Erika. Reika later offers to let Erika borrow her spare yukata for an upcoming festival that night. Hitomi helps Erika with her Yukata and she and Reika are about to leave, Reika asking Kyouya if he wanted to come. He objects, but then decides to go since Erika was, not admitting why. As Hitomi helps her, Erika thinks back to what Kyouya said about his mother, saying he rarely visited her or talked to her. This thought lingers with her as they go to the festival, Reika often brings up what their mom used to do at festivals or what Kyouya did when he was younger. Erika stops and asks Kyouya to do these things, but he refuses each time. Erika goes to get candy apples, and as she's at the booth by herself, Kyouya overhears two guys talking about her, saying how she was cute and both intended to approach her. However, before they could, Kyouya steps beside her and glares back at them. Reika observes this and commented how she thought it was strange he suddenly decided to come, hinting that Kyouya wanted to make sure Erika didn't get hit on. Erika doesn't seem to notice, and hands a candy apple to Kyouya, asking him to give it to this mom. Kyouya objects, saying he doesn't need outsiders poking their head into his business. She seems annoyed, remarking she's not a stranger, but Kyouya still doesn't accept. Erika seems saddened, and says she is going to the washroom. Once she's far enough, she smiles to herself and knew Kyouya wouldn't be compliant. She pulls out her phone and calls Hitomi, asking her to come to the festival. Hitomi disagrees, saying Kyouya wouldn't have a good time with her there. Erika decides to take a more desperate approach and tells her that Kyouya and Reika are fighting. While she is talking, someone bumps into her and Hitomi becomes worried as Erika has seemingly been hit, but Erika is fine and asks if she will come. She says of course and hangs up, worried about them. As Erika is about to leave, she notices part of the necklace that Kyouya gave her is gone, the chain broken. She sees the dumpster and garbage in front of her and knows it must have fallen in there. Kyouya and Reika try to call Erika, but she doesn't answer. Kyouya tells her they had an argument and becomes increasingly worried, thinking Erika ran off because of it. They start searching, and end up meeting with their mother. They tell her Erika is missing and Hitomi begins yelling for Erika, ignoring everyone's staring. They pass by a crowd of people who are talking about a girl who was getting dirty, saying she might be drunk. Kyouya looks and sees Erika going through the garbage and asks her what she is doing. She seems distraught and says she has lost the necklace he gave her. Reika tells her even though it's gone, the sentiment and feelings are still there, trying to get her to stop. Erika responds by saying it's important to her since Kyouya gave it to her, and says she doesn't want to lose one of her precious connections to him. Kyouya hears this and begins helping her look for it. Hitomi spots it in between the dumpsters and reaches to get it. Erika is thrilled and Sata seems as equally pleased. The group is then seen watching the fireworks. Going back to their mom's house, Hitomi tells Kyouya to stay well, with which he replies "From now on, I'll come a little more often." Hitomi seems shocked, but is very happy. Erika apologizes for getting Reika's yukata dirty. Reika doesn't seem to mind, telling Erika she is sorry for what she said about Kyouya before, asking Erika to take good care of him. She smiles and says she will. The next morning Erika and Kyouya leave. As they are on the bus, Kyouya notices picture's Erika is looking at and takes them, seeing it was pictures of Kyouya when he was younger. He sees the picture where he is crying because Reika smashed one of his snowmen. He mutters to himself, "That's right. It didn't fall apart for no reason." Erika tells him once the winter comes, they will build snowmen together just like in the picture. Kyouya replies, saying "Maybe I'll destroy them this time." Erika says he can destroy them all he likes and that she will make more. Kyouya is seen smiling. Manga